It's For The MissionRight?
by Queen Beauty 89
Summary: "This shit got me all sorts of fucked up..." Yes, indeed, Wuncler has Huey and Riley fucked up. Wuncler sends the two young adults on a "special" mission where they both have to play "special" roles. They have to go bust these goons at a club called "Bandz" down in Manhattan, New York. Boy, will they be surprised with what they have to do. Let's just say Wuncler was up to something
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Riley's POV

Damn, man, what the hell Mr. Wuncler want from us this time? Ain't nobody got time for his fat ass.

Oh! My bad! You probably wondering what the fuck that had to do with anything. You see, I'm an FBI agent. And my partner is…Huey Freeman. The gayest nigga in the world. All that nigga does is read books in his free time. Annoying ass nigga. He gay as fuck. And no, we not related. Er'body think we related cuz, you know, we just happen to have the same last name and whatever. We got the same eye color, which is maroon, and kind of look alike, but we ain't related. That nigga got a big ass afro too. Need to cut that shit off. Or get braids, like me…nah only a real nigga could rock these. But damn, yo if we was related, that woulda sucked. Cuz you know, that nigga gay, and I'm a real ass nigga. We was currently walking down the hall, making our way to this bitch ass nigga (don't tell him I said that) Mr. Wuncler's office. I looked down at Huey. That nigga short as hell. Well not really, he like 5'7 and I'm like 5'11. A good four inches taller than him.

"Yo, Huey, what you think that fat ass want this time?" I asked him. Huey looked at me with that infamous glare of his.

"Probably wants us to do some sort of mission or whatever. Anyway, you shouldn't call him a fat ass, stupid. You just might lose your job." Huey replied. I growled. I know this nigga did not just call me stupid. Oh, hell no! Riley Freeman is not stupid! I'm a real nigga!

"Nigga, what did you just call me?! I ain't stupid, goddammit! I'm a real nigga!" I hollered. Huey sighed and rolled his eyes at me.

"Shut up, dumbass."

Oh, so now I'm a dumbass. Okay, I see how it is. Whatever man, I ain't even gon' entertain that. I'mma just stay cool, and act like I ain't hear nothing….yeah right!

"Listen, I ain't no dumbass. Call me that again, or I will-" Huey abruptly stopped and glared at me. Man I swear he could've grew horns.

"Or you will what?" He asked me dangerously. I put my arms up in defense.

"Uhh…n-nothing…" I gulped nervously. Damn, ya'll have not seen that nigga in action. One time, we were busting these punk ass niggas for illegal drug dealing, and this nigga fucking…karate chopped them niggas. I mean, they were beaten to a bloody pulp, and I ain't even have to do anything.

"Exactly…that's what I thought." Huey gritted out before walking right in front me.

"Sheesh, you ain't gotta be so hard on a nigga." I said, scratching my head. Huey flipped me off. I rolled my eyes at him before we reached the door. Huey turned the knob and there sat Mr. Wuncler, stuffing his fat ass face with some donuts. I grimaced, and so did Huey. Oh yeah, I forgot to mention, his bitch ass don't like them donuts or junk food in general. He doesn't even eat meat! He says that he's a _revolutionist, and revolutionists are vegetarians._ Ugh, damn he pisses me off! How the fuck do you live without chicken?! I need my chicken in my life! And my junk food. Oh, and he also says that junk food causes death. Pssh, nigga please. I've eaten junk food practically all my life and I ain't dead yet. This nigga is trippin'. That's all I gotta say.

"Agent Huey. Agent Riley. Please take a seat." I gulped. When he referred to us as agents that mean we gotta take on something serious. Pssh, man what am I being a pussy fo'? I could handle this with no problems. I sat back and got comfy.

"Yes, Mr. Wuncler?" Huey asked.

"I have a special mission for you two!" He clapped his hands once and sat up in his chair. My face grew real serious. Special missions are serious. It could lead up to death too, if you not real careful.

"Well, what is the assignment, Mr. Wuncler?" I asked, dropping my slang. I wanted to let him know that I was serious. We gotta act like professionals up in this bitch.

"There are young females, around 16 to 23 who are mysteriously disappearing after attending a club down in Manhattan, New York. What I need you guys to do is to go down to investigate." He pulled out two pictures, one picture revealing a man with dark piercing brown eyes and a sharp jaw and nose. He was white and he had short dark brown hair. The other revealed a well-built black man. He was bald, with piercing dark brown eyes and had broad shoulders.

"The white guy's, from what we were able to pull up, name is Mark Johnson. He's the head of the game, and is about 6'1. He's the one who organizes where the girls are going to be sent. The black guy's name is Lamar Pharr, who's 6'5. He is Mark's assistant. He collects all the money and does all of the illegal activity that involves the girls. What you guys have to do is try and get as much information as possible from these two men and see where these girls are being taken. Once you've found anything, you must text me immediately through your cellular devices." I looked at him. That's it? So that mean I got all serious for nothing? Man, this some ole bullshit! We've handled waaay worse shit than this!

"That's it?" Huey asked, voicing my question for me.

"Yes, for the description of the assignment. Now to get to the core…" He trailed off. I gulped again. From the corner of my eye, I watched as Huey bit his lip. It wasn't a noticeable gesture. Only I could notice it, because we been partners for almost two years now. He does that when he gets nervous. Yeah, right? Who knew that this so called almighty _revolutionist_ here could get… _nervous_?

"Huey. You have to dress like a slut and go down to the root of the business to get information. You will be known under the name 'Tasha'. But be careful, these men do like boys as well, from what I could pull up from the secret information website on them, and they especially like boys who dress up like little sluts, so you may get…you know…sexualized. And you **cannot** , and I repeat, **cannot** use your martial arts skills on them, if they do try to touch you, because that will officially throw up red flags, and make them seem suspicious of you, and you could possibly fail in getting information on these girls." I noticed Huey seething as he tried to keep his facial features respectable. You could literally feel the heat waves of anger rolling off of him. I tried with all my might to keep from laughing. Yo, but forreal? This nigga gon' have to dress like a slut? And risk gettin' raped? Oh man, I'm done! This is just too good to be true!

"Oh, and here's the costume you will be wearing." Mr. Wuncler opened one of his big drawers and pulled out a bag. He passed it down to Huey. Huey tentatively grabbed the bag.

"Go on, take the clothes out already." He ordered. Huey slowly opened the bag and pulled out a dark navy blue pencil skirt. My shoulders shook as I tried to contain my laughter. Damn, Huey, in a pencil skirt? That's priceless! Huey's frown began to deepen. Next he pulled out a black, skanky crop top with spaghetti straps, black stilettos with ankle straps, a makeup bag, and a…thong.

"BWAHAHAHAHAHA! NIGGA GOT A THONG! HAHAHAHA!" I couldn't take it anymore. I busted out laughing. Huey sent me his most evil death glare, but that didn't faze me. I was holding my stomach, dying from the laughter.

"I have to wear…this?" He asked in disgust. The thong was pink and lacy.

"Yup. Oh and one more thing." He pulled out a black, sleek flat iron.

"You might also wanna straighten your hair…that way, you won't be recognizable." Mr. Wuncler suggested. I laughed even more. Yo, this day couldn't get better! Huey absolutely _hates_ the idea of straightening black hair. He says that it ruins the African roots.

"Shut up, Riley!" Huey growled out. I continued snickering.

"Yeah, shut up. You ain't off the hook either. You gotta pretend to be the boyfriend, so that out in public, people won't notice anything…suspicious. And you will go under the name 'Junior.'" Mr. Wuncler said. Immediately my jaw fell open. Wait, wait, wait, wait, hold up a second. Did this nigga just say that I, Riley Freeman, gotta be Huey's… _boyfriend_? Man that shit's just unheard of!

"Say what?! I gotta be his boyfriend?! Nigga that's gay! And I ain-OOW!" Mr. Wuncler had thrown a stapler at me. I rubbed my head, while scowling.

"There, that'll get you to shut up. And yes, you will be his boyfriend. So that means, you both will have to kiss out in public, hold hands, etc." He stated. Me and Huey both shuddered at the thought. This is just _wrong_. Very wrong. Mr. Wuncler pulled out my costume too. It consisted of some Timberlands, a pair of black jeans, and a blue Nike hoodie. Yeah, this'll do.

"Now, that's that shit I like." I said, grinning at my outfit.

"So that's the mission. Oh, and Huey, you have a woman coming at around 12:30 to wax and clean you up, and teach you how to straighten hair and do makeup, etc. You're dismissed." He said to us. We both got up from our chairs and turned to leave this office.

"Oh, and one more thing. You guys will also have to dance at the club. And the club is called 'Bandz'. Enjoy! And that woman's name is Jane. She will also be teaching you how to dance. Now you're dismissed." Huey was fuming as he stormed out of the office. For once, I don't blame him. I would be mad too if I had to be some sort of slut. But still, that shit funny. Nigga gotta dress like a slut! Hahaha! Man, that's funny.

"Yo, Huey, wait up!" I yelled down to him. He was all the way down the hall. How that nigga got there so fast will be a mystery.

"Fuck off, dipshit!" Huey called back. Awwe, I made poor Huey mad.

"Awwe, is poor wittle Huwey mad? Awwe, it's okay," I cooed to him playfully, as I finally caught up to him after running. Huey just flipped me off and kept on walking. I got tired of running, so I grabbed his hand and stopped him from walking so fast. Big mistake. This nigga turned around and punched me right in my nose. I clutched it in pain, instantly letting go of his hand.

"Owww! What the fuck was that for?!" I practically yelled at him. Damn, that shit hurt. How you gonna fuck up a nigga like that? Man, this some ole bullshit!

"For being a dick! Dumbass…" He muttered the last part under his breath, but I still heard it.

"Look, nigga, you ain't gon' push me around like that. C'mon, man, what the fuck did I do to you?" I asked him, still clutching my nose. Man, I think this shit broken. This hurt like a bitch!

"Your existence pisses me off. Now stop whining, your nose ain't broken." He said, turning to walk again. I grabbed his hand again, causing him to stop, and turn to look at me. He seemed angry.

"Nigga, what?" He seethed.

"Damn, man, stop walking so damn fast. I just wanted to walk with you." I said to him, letting go of my nose finally. It's true, I do wanna walk with him. If we gon' have to act as a couple fo' a while, then might as well get to know him a little better. Like, his personal things. Like, his favorite foods and…ya'll get what I'm tryna say.

"Why?" Huey asked me with a raised eyebrow.

"Because if we gon' have to act like a couple and shit, might as well let me get to know you a little better." I replied. Huey sighed, allowing me to hold his hand. I blushed at that, but just a little bit. You see, I've never ever made physical contact with Huey, so this was something new. And I can't help but notice how…soft his hand is. Damn, man, what's good with this? Since when do I start holding niggas' hands? This shit gay…oh wait I can't even say that anymore, cuz I gotta kinda _be_ gay for a little while. Might as well get used to holding his hand. We started walking slowly to our office.

"So…what do you wanna know about me?" Huey asked me. I scratched my head, trying to think of a question.

"Uhh…what's your favorite food?" Huey deadpanned at this.

"What kind of question is that?" He asked me, as if I was the stupidest thing that ever walked this earth.

"What you mean? Look, man, I ain't tryna ask you if you had sex or anything…I'm just tryna get to know you better that's all." Huey blushed at my sex comment, trying to hide his face so that I wouldn't see it. I smirked at this.

"Or did you have sex? And with who? Who was the lucky guy?" I asked him, wiggling my eyebrows. He smacked me on the arm. Hard.

"Ow, nigga, what was that for?" I asked him, clutching my arm. Damn, what the fuck am I…a punching bag or some shit like that?  
"I'm not answering that question. And I don't have a favorite food in particular. Well…actually, I like pasta. And broccoli, and strawberries, and-"

"Eeew, you like broccoli?! I hate broccoli! That shit looks like a green ass tree, and it taste like ass." I yelled in disgust, completely cutting him off. Huey glared at me, attempting to rip his hand out of mine, but I uncontrollably kept it in my hand. Damn, what is with me?

"Okay, okay, sorry. Continue. So you said you like strawberries and broccoli, and what else?" I asked, tryna keep the conversation cool.

"That's it really…" Huey said, scratching his head. I watched as he did this, staring at his hair. Wow, his hair look soft as fuck…I kinda wanna…touch it. It's got light brown tones in it, and he has a lot of baby hair on his hairline, and-

"RILEY!" I was cut off from my thoughts by an annoyed Huey.

"Huh?" I asked dumbly.

"Were you even listening to me?" He asked.

"Uuuuh….no?" Huey tried to rip his hand from mine again, but I uncontrollably gripped it.

"Aiight, aiight, my bad, yo calm down. Now what was you sayin'?" I asked him. Huey didn't say anything. He just huffed and kept on walking. Trying to keep the conversation cool, I started telling him some of the things that I like.

"Well, I stay with the hot fries, cuz you know, them shits is good, and I like orange soda, cuz that shit's my favorite, and I loooove me some butterfingers! Mmm, those are so good. And they crunchy too. It's all chocolatey and yea…Oh! And then I like Doritos! The cool ranch one is blazin' and-"

"Okay, okay, how can you eat those things? They'll cause… _death_." See? I told you he says junk food causes death. But some of ya'll niggas didn't believe me. But it's aight. Young Reezy gon' let it slide.

"Look man, those things are good. You be missing out, with yo' _broccoli_ and _strawberries_ and-" Huey slapped my arm again and really tried to break free.

"Nigga, let me go goddammit!" Huey growled out.

"No! See, see, you gotta lighten up now. C'mon, I was just playin' with you." I said, my voice getting all quiet. Huey stopped walking. I stopped too.

"What?" I asked, scratching my head.

"We're here. Could you let go of me now?" He asked me. I reluctantly dropped his hand, but our fingers still touched for a few more seconds, before naturally breaking the contact. Huey cleared his throat and opened the door, then suddenly slammed it shut, and pressed his back up against the door. He was really pissed off, and annoyed at something. I could tell, because he was biting the inside of his lip.

"What? What's wrong?" I asked him, officially weirded out. Is this nigga on his period or something?

"I've got more shit on my desk. Shit that involves me being the… _slut…_ God, I hate that nigga." Huey complained. I stared at him. He stared at me. I busted out laughing. Yo, I'm sorry man, but that's just too funny. I can imagine it being more thongs and crop tops and shit like that. Probly even gave him his very own vibrator, in case he gets horny.

"What the hell is so hilarious this time, Riley?" Huey asked, blushing hard from embarrassment.

"N-nothing man…hehehe…yo can we go in tho? I'm tryna sit down. My feet hurt." I complained. Huey glared at me, before finally opening the door, and walked in. Immediately, I saw another big bag full of stuff on the desk. There was also a note.

"Yo, what that note say?" I asked, too lazy to go over there and read it myself. And plus, a nigga just sat down and got comfortable. Ain't no way Young Reezy gettin' up. Hell no. You must be buggin'.

"It says, 'Here's some more clothing. I forgot to mention this earlier too. You have three days with each other. On the third day, I will send out more agents to come down to Manhattan and bust those men capturing those women, ultimately shutting the club down for good and throwing them in jail for life. And you will also be flying from here to Manhattan at around 5:30. A ride will take you down to the airport at around 2:00, the flight should last about three hours, and you also are staying at the Manhattan hotel. It's quite nice actually. Oh, and there's room service. But feel free to go out to eat if you desire. In each of your bags, you have credit cards. They each hold about 1500 dollars on them, and when you go to purchase something, it will be under your fake identities. It might seem like a lot, but trust me, you will want to buy things. Take it as a gift from me. Have fun!-Mr. Wuncler." Huey finished reading.

"Three days?! Nigga that's a long time! That mean we gon' have to act gay for three days! What is this shit?!" Yo, I'm mad as hell. I don't wanna act like no damn couple for three whole days. Huey's a guy. And I'm a guy. Guy and guy don't mix. It's Adam and Eve, not Adam and Steve!

"Yeah, well, at least we gettin' paid." There was a tone in his voice that I couldn't really name. I brushed it off and pulled that credit card out of my costume bag. It was black and sleek. Just the way I like it!

"Hahahaaa! Yes! Just the way I like it!" I exclaimed, kissing the card, before stuffing it in my wallet. I was just about to kick back and relax, when I saw some more bags for me. Oh well, I'll wait til' later to open it up. Right now, I wanna see what Huey got.

"Huey, let's see what yo' bitch ass got. I bet you he got you your very own vibrator, to shove up your gay ass and moan as if it were some guy's big ass cock up your ass! Maybe you can pretend it's the guy you fucked cock that's up yo'-OUCH!" Again, I was attacked by a stapler. Man, niggas just love throwing staplers at me.

"Shut. Up." Huey deadpanned. I glowered at him. Man, his punk ass really got a problem.

"C'mon, let's see what you got!" I really wanna see what this nigga got.

"Alright, alright, shut up!" Huey pulled out regular day clothes this time, even though it was still meant for girls to wear. It consisted of light green dress that was similar to a skater skirt but it was…well a dress, a black leather jacket, a jean jacket, more thongs-damn, what's good with the thongs? Glittery silver stilettos, another skirt, except it was a black skater skirt, white high top converse, and a white chiffon shirt, another dress, except it was a sunset orange color and it was a high low one and the upper body half of it was lace and off white, a pair of Steve Madden brown wedges, and a black long sleeve shirt, a pair of sweatpants, striped ankle socks that came in pink, coffee house green, baby blue, and that Easter purple color (I call it baby purple), Moccasins, and a sweatshirt that said, 'Shut the hell up,' on it. I guess that's for lounging or something.

"Well…that was decent at least, except for the thongs." Huey concluded.

"Yeah, you right. I thought it was gonna be all slutty and shit." I said.

"Waaiiit…we still have another bag…Goddammit! Okay, let's see what's in this one." Huey reluctantly grabbed the other bag and began pulling out more clothes. Oh, okay here are the slutty things! Ha!

He pulled out a skimpy little white dress that was long sleeves, it looked like it would be fitted, a very short neon green pencil skirt, and a white belly shirt. Huey cringed at the outfits.

"You gotta be fucking real right now…" Was all Huey managed to say. I just stared at the clothing items. To be honest, I think that white dress is gon' look hot on him, showing off those legs, the curves, that ass when he's dancin' on me…wait, what? What the fuck was all that about?! I'm not gay! I'm not gay!

"Yo, Riley! Damn, nigga, what's got you all caught up in the moment?" Huey asked, slightly concerned. I gulped and raised my eyes up to his.

"Uh…nothing…" I said. Damn man I need to go get checked out. Suddenly there was a knock on the door.

"Huuueeeeeyy, are you ready to go?!" An annoyingly high pitched, fake ass voice chimed in. We both cringed at the sound.

"Who the fuck is that?" I whispered. Huey shrugged. Then it dawned on me. Oooh, it's that Jane bitch or whatever the fuck her name is.

"It's me, Jane! Are you ready to go?" She asked again. Huey sighed before grabbing his stuff and opening the door.

"Oh! There you are! Let's go! Ooo, this is gonna be soo much fun! I'm so excited!" She grabbed Huey by the hand, and before I could even really figure out what the hell she was wearing, her and Huey were gone like the wind. I sat back in my chair and sighed. Yo, I'm kind of excited to see how Huey gon' look after his little…adventures. I mean, he gon' come back with…straight hair. Imagine that nigga with straight hair. I can't. Man, I just hope he has enough sense not to karate chop the bitch in half. He just might lose his job, and then I'm gon' have to get paired up with another bitch ass nigga. Something dark in me began to bubble up at the thought. I might have known Huey for only two years, but I can't imagine myself with another partner. That shit don't feel right.

Pushing those thoughts aside, I went through my bags and pulled out shit similar to the outfit I first pulled out in the office.

…


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Huey's POV

All I could say is this….GODDAMN! My legs are sore from the waxing, my feet hurt from these stupid stilettos, and I feel all exposed and nasty in this…God, is this even classified as an outfit?

I was currently wearing the short ass navy blue pencil skirt shit, the thong that was going a mile up my ass, and that stupid black crop top, exposing a good part of my middle. And then there's my hair. My precious afro that's now all straight and stringy and smells like hair products and burned and…I don't even wanna think about the damage. How the fuck do girls even go through with this shit? I just don't understand. I also have on this stupid makeup that I hate with a passion. It wasn't too much, just some eyeliner, mascara shit, and some lip gloss. I hate the fuck out of it. It feels like someone smeared a glue stick on my lips. And again with my hair. It reached to my fucking back! How the fuck am I supposed to keep up with this shit? With every move I make, I could feel it swishing and shit and it gets all in my face half the time. This, dare I say, is fucking ratchet! Absolutely, horrendously ratchet. And I gotta go by the name 'Tasha' out in public. Smh…

And now I feel cold as fuck. My legs don't even feel like they're there. They're all bare and really, really smooth, and they feel all exposed. And they're sore as fuck from all the winding that I had to learn and grinding and shit, which I've finally mastered. Oh, and I can't even count the amount of times I almost fell and killed myself in these stupid heels that make me three inches taller. Now I'm finally able to walk in them without that much difficulty. And these damn acrylics! I can't do shit in them! They're white fake nails with stupid silver glittery shit and on my left ring finger, there's a stupid mini black bow glued on to the fake nail with a silver gem in the middle. This is just ridiculous! Suddenly, Riley crept into my thoughts, making me stop walking towards the office entirely. What will he say to this? Will his dumbass even recognize me? Probably. Who knows?

I've been noticing lately ever since our earlier discussion that he seems to be…more into his thoughts. I mean, he even grabbed my hand today, and when I even tried to let go, he still hung on. He's been…really clingy today. I'm not entirely sure if I like it or not. Ever since we've been instructed to act as a couple, he's been doing it and the mission hasn't even started yet. And we have to leave for the airport in exactly, wait hold on let me pull out my IPhone 6. Yes, I said it all, the IPhone 6. It's pretty much my life! Shh, don't tell anyone I said that! I will kill you if you do! Okay, back on topic. What was I doing? Oh yeah, I was about to check the time. It was now…1:45. We have 15 minutes. Okay, that should give us a decent amount of time to pack. I just hope Riley didn't fall asleep.

I unlocked the door to our office and sighed as I saw Riley. He was sprawled out on the desk, snoring loudly, and maybe even slobbering a little, if my eyes don't deceive me. I looked around. To my dismay, he had already packed up our stuff! Wow, that's a first. Usually I'm always the one having to do it. My eyes flickered back towards the sleeping Riley. I sighed, before closing the door and walking up to him, the heels clicking against the floor with each step I make.

"Riley…" I whispered softly, earning a…was that supposed to be a snort? I rolled my eyes and tried again, earning the same reaction. _Sigh._ Do I _really_ have to make contact with him? I guess I do. I gently raked my nails across his cheek, hoping that would wake him up. I know, I know, it's stupid, but I don't wanna…hurt him, and have the mission ruined when it hasn't even started all because I've injured my partner. I might get fired…on second thought, no I wouldn't. I'm too good at my job to get fired, and even Mr. Wuncler's overweight self knows that. I smirked before slapping the fuck out of him. There that'll do. Instantly, Riley shot up, looking around frantically to see who had smacked him. Damn, he's so stupid, the culprit is right in front of his goddamn face! I rolled my eyes before grabbing his chin and forcing his shocked maroon eyes to look into my calm ones.

I know this is random, but I still don't understand how we have the exact same color, and the same last name even though we're not related. Our last names are spelled exactly the same and everything. I just don't understand.

Riley looked at me with shocked eyes, but then they turned into eyes of…admiration? His eyes had soften noticeably from their original fear, as he stared into my eyes.

"You're really…hot man! That's all I have to- _yawn_ \- say…" Wait…did he just say what I think he just said? Oh my God, please tell me that that was just my imagination. Riley was about to fall back asleep again, but I slapped him awake again, this time harder.

"Hey! Wake up, we have to go in like 10 minutes!" I hollered in his ear, making sure that I targeted his ear drum. I smirked at his reaction. He howled like a little girl and clutched his ear. I stepped back to admire my work. Man, that's a really fucked up slap mark he has there. My smirk widened. Good. Then he will learn to obey my orders the first time. Stupid idiot.

"Huey! What the f-…damn…" Riley trailed off as he stared at me, this time fully awake.

"What? Do I have something on my face?" I asked, giving him a weird look. Then it dawned on me. The straightened hair, the makeup, the outfit…he's trying to soak it all in. I saw him rake me with his eyes, and I blushed. Man, why do I feel so damn nervous? I'm not supposed to feel all tingly inside. I'm a revolutionist! Revolutionists don't feel this type of shit!

"Damn…" He muttered. I raised my brow at him. What the fuck did he just say?

"Look, we don't have all day, we gotta go like right now! Our ride is gonna be here in like 7 minutes. Get your shit together, and let's go." I ordered, before going to fetch my shit. I swear, I could feel his eyes burning holes into my back.

"Yooo…you look…different. They got yo' ass good. Yo' hair long as fuck too. What else did they do to you?" He asked me. I rolled my eyes before sighing, not really wanting to recall the day's events.

 _Flashback_

 _"This is only going to hurt a little bit, okay?" Some white lady said. I gave her a weird look, with a feeling of uneasiness settling into my stomach. I was laying down on some bed in the waxing parlor. I really don't wanna go through this. I felt her put hot wax on my leg, then cover it with something._

 _Riiiip!_

 _"OUCH!" I yelped. You know how when you wear certain kinds of band aids and you're ready to take them off, they pull at the hairs on your arm and hurt like a bitch? Well this feeling was ten times worse than that._

 _"You said it was only gonna hurt a little bit." I muttered under my breath._

 _"Oops…sorry honey. I guess I misguided you." The stupid bitch cooed. I glared at her. The government should capture her and put her in some torture camp or something. Or just eliminate her from the face of this earth anyway. Stupid white bitch._

 _Riiip!_

 _I grit my teeth as the pain took over my nerves again. This process continued for about a half hour and then the woman rinsed my legs off, did my pits, and did pretty much every inch of my body, and said that I was all set. I got up and followed her to where Jane was, holding my clothes. I sighed dreadfully. This was gonna be a looooong day for me. I could feel the headache already coming. And I still haven't even learned choreography yet!_

 _….._

 _"Do I really have to straighten my hair?" I asked dreadfully, as I was plopped into a chair by the hair dresser._

 _"Well, you were scheduled in for your hair to be straightened, so yes your hair will be straightened, unless, of course, you want it curled!" The hair dresser exclaimed. I groaned. Great, more damage to my hair!_

 _"No, anything_ but _that." I stiffly said._

 _"Okie, dokie!" My hair was washed, blow dried, and then the flat iron was pressed onto the first piece of hair. I cringed as smoke came from the flat iron, and watched angrily as my once pure African roots were destroyed. They were now just mere strings, falling down to my back. I glared angrily at it as I touched it._

 _It felt all unnecessarily smooth and smelled burned._

 _"Damn it, now my hair's burned!" I exclaimed hotly, gripping the piece of my hair that was freshly pressed. The woman laughed at my antics and continued straightening my hair until it was completely done…an hour later. The woman finished parting my hair. It was a left part on the left side of my head, styling my hair so that the majority of it was laying on the right side of my head and the rest kind of just laid there. I was glaring at myself the whole time. This is utter bullshit! My hair is officially ruined. I was seething!_

 _"Wow that came out nice! Well, you're all set, baby doll!" The woman exclaimed, all bright and cheery. I glared at her and then at Jane, who was smiling sheepishly at me. I still couldn't get over the fact that my once thick cloud of hair now laid in thick strands of…string._

 _"Before we leave, why don't we teach him how to do some hair styles? You know, to help him have fun with it!" Jane exclaimed. My glare darkened. It's official. I utterly…despise Jane._

 _"Yeah! That's not a bad idea!" So then I was taught how to put my hair up in a bun, then they suddenly thought it was a_ great _idea to teach me how to straighten my hair, in case it got messed up, and then they taught me how to braid…and yeah. Fuck my life. Someone shoot me._

 _….._

 _I was sweating like a pig. Who knew dancing would be this hard? My hair was starting to frizz and get all fucked up! Great, now I will have to re-straighten it! Pathetic!_

 _"Great, you've finally mastered how to grind and dance at the club! Awesome! Now all you gotta do is learn how to walk in heels, and then get your nails done, and you should be all set for the day!" Oh. My. God. This woman does not know how to stop being so annoyingly cheery. Shut the fuck up!_

 _I reluctantly took the shoes Jane was holding out to me and slipped them on my feet. They were a size 8 and a half women's 3 inch high heel. As soon as I tried to stand upright, immediately I stumbled and almost fell on my ass. Jane laughed at me._

 _"It's not funny! I could've died!" I yelled to her face, which only made her laugh even more._

 _"Oh, it's okay honey, it's bound to happen. You just gotta be careful, and find your inner balance with these heels on. That's all!" She smiled at me, trying to be all sincere. Tch, inner balance my ass! A nigga's gonna die today. That's all I'm saying._

 _"Okay, so you just have to lightly step, go slow so you get the hang of it, before you start going faster." The woman explained, holding my hand to guide me. I felt so humiliated. I felt like I was taking my first steps all over again. After countless falls, I finally got the hang of it, and was walking naturally in the stupid heels._

 _"Awesome! Now, off to get your nails done!"_

 _…._

 _I glared hatefully at the stupid fake nails that were glued onto my real nails. Stupid acrylics! Now my nails are gonna be fucked up along with my hair! And then there's the stupid bow. I cringed at that! How much gayer could this get? Honestly! And the woman didn't even speak English half the fucking time! She was speaking fucking Chinese, so who knows what the fuck she could be saying? The government should strike her down too! Stupid ass cunt! They did my toes too! No, no, no not with acrylics, they just groomed them and whatever, and painted them…white…with sparkles. Ugh, could this day get any worse?! And then the bitch had the nerve to say that I had lady feet…da fuck?!_

 _"There you go! All set!" The Asian said in her stupid little accent. I glared at her, before storming out of the nail salon in my skimpy little outfit, along with a huffing and puffing Jane, who was begging me to slow down and wait for her. I ignored her. That bitch put me through complete hell today. Oh, let me tell you about the stupid outfit! It took me forever to get used to the stupid thong! It was like a mile up my ass! Do you know how uncomfortable that is? Let me tell ya, I'd rather be wearing no underwear than this stupid thong. And the worst part it, it was pink! Pink! Of all colors, it was pink! And it was from Victoria's Secret and said Love Pink on it. And when I put the skirt on, it was like…I don't even know. Now my butt looks two times fatter than it actually is, and Jane couldn't stop squeezing it and smacking it. She claims it was soooo addicting, which creeped me out…a lot. Then there was the…shirt? Do I even call it a shirt? It was more like a frilly spaghetti strap belly shirt. The skirt covered my belly button, and a bit of my middle was exposed, due to the short length of the shirt. I mean, if I were a female, then I would look hella cute, but since I was a male…well, let's just say that I don't really find men attractive in wearing female clothing. So basically my outfit consisted of black stilettos, the navy blue skanky pencil skirt, the black crop top, silver bangles on my wrists, the pink thong, and a silver choker around my neck._

 _Stupid shit! Fuck life! Sigh. And I'm really not looking forward to…having sex with strange men for information anyway. Sigh. You know, I've been sighing a lot lately._

 _End of flashback_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Riley's POV

We were finally on the plane, on our way to Manhattan, New York. It was a private plane, of course, cuz you know, us FBI niggas get to take that high class shit. Haha!

Anyways, I couldn't stop staring at Huey. I hate to admit it, but….he looked insanely beautiful. Like seriously, minus the skimpy outfit, with the straightened hair, he really looked good. He could definitely pass for a girl, if he didn't speak.

I didn't realize that I was intently staring at him, before he snapped his fingers in my face, grabbing my attention.

"RILEY! WHAT THE FUCK, SNAP OUT OF YOUR DAY DREAM! Sheesh, take a picture, it'll last longer!" Damn, the way he screamed at me. It turned me on…what the fuck?! Nigga that's gay! And I'm not gay! I'M NOT GAY! Uuuuhh…sorry bout that.

"Huh?" I asked dumbly, blinking back to reality. Huey huffed, glaring at me.

"What the fuck is wrong with you? You seem so…different." He said, still frowning. I blinked. It's true. Ever since I found out that I had to play the boyfriend role, I've been acting strange. What if, after the first kiss, we start developing feelings for each other, and turn…gay? Oh fuck no! Young Reezy can't let that happen! I'm a real nigga, and real niggas ain't gay!

"I don't know man." I muttered, scratching my head. Huey rolled his eyes before they traveled to some spot on my neck.

"What's good? Somethin' on my neck?" I asked him, raising my eyebrow.

"You got a tag on you. Here, I'll get it." Huey announced, before unbuckling his seat belt and straddled my waist, wrapping his arms around my neck to get to the tag. It was like the whole world stopped. All I could focus on was Huey and the way his warm ass was sitting on my dick. Damn, I just want to fuck the living shit out of him right here and-no! Stop! Nigga, that's gay! But…every move he made with his hips mesmerized me, even though it was sub-conscious for him of course. It took me my all not to let myself get turned on by this. I know he wasn't doing it intentionally, cuz they was small little shifts here and there, but they were still there and it was on my dick. God, does he know how painfully good this feels? Nigga! Reezy! Snap out of it! You not gay! You a real nigga! You not gay!

"Alright, there I got it. You forgot to take the tag off your shirt before you put it on, that's all. No big deal." Huey shrugged, I didn't respond. I was still in Riley's world. Damn, those hips looked mighty good right now. If only I could grip them and make him ride me, that would be nice…yo whaaaat?! What the fuck am I saying?! Damn, this nigga got me fucked up!

"RILEY! Again with the zoning out! You know, I'm starting to think you have mental issues…not that you don't already, but more…serious issues. What? Why do you keep staring at me?" Huey then asked. Damn, yo I was caught up in the moment. I couldn't stop staring at his hips lustfully, thinking of all the things they could do to me. All the grinding. I could just grab his ass and squeeze the life out of it…yo I'm done! Again with this bullshit!

"Riley? What the fu-…oh…whoops…" Huey finally realized the problem. He finally realized that he was sitting in my lap, straddling me…torturing my dick right now.

"Here, I'll just get off now." Huey said, suddenly embarrassed as he attempted to scramble off of me. I don't know what came over me, but I grabbed him by his hips, like I desperately have been wanting to do, and forced him to stay. Huey gave me a confused look. Oh shit! My eyes widened in shock at what I just did. Did I really just do that?! We sat there for about 30 seconds, just staring at each other with wide eyes. Man, this was awkward. Awkward as hell, my nigga.

"Oookaaaay…." Huey said, looking at me funny, before attempting to get off of me. Once again, I grabbed him, this time, holding his ass in both of my hands in the process. An immediate blush heated up Huey's cheeks, staining them deep red. It looked good on his mocha colored skin.

"No, stay. God, do you realize the shit you do to me?" I murmured out, again with no control over my mouth whatsoever. Huey's blush deepened, as his eyes widened even more. Suddenly, I found my lips upon his, my hands squeezing his ass. Fuck this, I want him. And I want him **now.**

"Riley!" Huey uttered out, in between my kisses. I used that opportunity to stick my tongue in his mouth. My hands squeezed his ass again, pulling a slight moan out of him, which turned me on sooo bad. I bet he could feel my dick in between his legs already. Speaking of that, I could feel he was getting turned on too. I smirked in between our kisses, before trailing my hand up his leg, my fingers itching to play between there. I broke off our kissing and began kissing down his neck.

"R-Riley…what are you doing to me?" Again, I had no control over myself.

"Ssh, just enjoy it…" I whispered hotly against his skin, as my fingers finally reached their destination. I gave it a good squeeze, causing Huey to gasp. Damn, that was hot! God that was fucking hot!

"R-Riley…oh god…w-we shouldn't be…mmmmm…." Huey trailed off with a moan as I began to massage that cock of his, loving the way it felt in my hand, and loving his reactions. I pulled myself from his neck, looking at his face. It was all red, and he had a look of pure pleasure on his face, turning me on even more. I groaned slightly at the dull pain I felt in my cock, leaning in to kiss him again. Huey's arms wrapped themselves around my neck and his thighs clenched around my waist as he straddled me. My hands moved from his cock back to his ass, and I began to softly thrust my hips upwards, enjoying the way his thighs tightened a little harder. He was letting out little moans of pleasure as I continued squeezing his ass, rubbing my hands all over it. I love the way it felt. So luscious and firm.

"Mmm…" Huey moaned out, beginning to gently rotate his hips on me.

"Nnn…" I moaned out, loving the pulses of pleasure my dick got from this. We broke apart to gasp for air. I watched huskily as Huey bit his lip sexily before grinding his hips into mine a lot harder than earlier. I noticed a light of mischief in his eyes. Suddenly he began moaning my name.

"Riley…aaaah, Riley…mmmm" I squeezed his ass harder, pushing my hips upwards as he began to slowly but sensually circle his hips every now and then. His moans were getting louder. I was moaning too.

"Damn, Huey…baby….fuck…" Was all I could manage as I went harder.

"Haaa…fuck me…please…Riley…oh god please fuck me…" he practically begged, his eyes pleading. To show emphasis, he rocked his hips into mine… _hard._

"Fuck, baby! Yes, right now…" I moaned out. Huey smirked at me before pausing in his taunting actions and reaching down to unbuckle my seatbelt, and began to unzip my pants. He was just about to pull me out when the door slid open, revealing the flight attendant. Our eyes widened in horror as we stared at her. She had a huge blush on her cheeks as she held a tray of food in her hands.

"Uuuh, am I interrupting something here?" She asked shakily. Huey immediately jumped off of me, and sat in his own seat. I mentally groaned at the loss of heat that left. Then I suddenly got mad. I glared at her.

"Yes, you are, you stupid bitch! Can't you see we was in the middle of something important here?" I glared at her hatefully. Oh, I was hella mad. I was just about to get some ass, too.

The woman looked all flustered and hastily apologized before leaving, leaving the two of us alone again.

"What…was that?" Huey asked slowly. I turned to look at him. He had his hand on his chest, and he was looking at me with wide eyes. I looked at him with wide eyes myself.

"I don't know…." We sat there staring at each other for a moment. Ah man, this shit is awkward as hell my nigga.

We both buckled up just as the door slid open, revealing a different flight attendant.

"Hi guys, I just wanted to come and tell you that we will be landing in about 5 minutes. I also wanted to make sure that you guys were both buckled as well. Enjoy your flight." The woman announced with a British accent before leaving to another part of the plane. Huey and I both turned to look at each other. I noticed he still had a blush on his face.

"Does my hair look…shitty?" He suddenly asked me. I frowned. Da fuck? I don't know shit about no long hair. I raised my brow and looked at his hair. Well, come to think of it…it was kind of all over the place.

"Yeah." I bluntly stated. Huey rolled his eyes before attempting to fix his hair.

"Yo, lemme help you out." I offered, patting down the hair that was sticking up in the back. It felt mad silky on the palm of my hands. I ran my fingers through it to make sure it stayed.

"Thanks." Huey mumbled.

"Sure." I replied, before nervously rubbing the back of my neck. Yo….what the fuck just happened in the last 15 minutes of our flight? We were good for the first half of it, and then…we almost…fucked. I watched as Huey toyed with the bow on his left ring finger nail, still trying to make sense of what just happened. How the fuck could I let this happen? Now what does that make me? Am I gay? Nah…that's just me pretending to be the boyfriend, right? That's what boyfriends do, they please their girlfriends…right? And it's only for three days, I mean…all he gotta do is go down there and risk having sex with those men to get information on them missing bitches.

Something inside of me stirred at the thought of him having to fuck those niggas. Something don't feel right. I don't like the idea of him fucking those niggas just for information. It don't sit right at all. Huey just seems so…pure…even though he gay as fuck and always got a stick up his ass most of the time but…that's my partner…technically my best friend in this business…I've known that nigga for two years now.

"Riley?" Huey suddenly asked quietly, ripping me from my thoughts.

"Yeah?" I asked. There was a sudden change in his persona, but I can't pinpoint what it is exactly.

"Are you…okay?" He asked me, finally looking into my eyes. He had a small blush on his face.

"Yeah, I'm good. I just got a few things on my mind that's all." I explained. I don't wanna really go into full detail, cuz I don't wanna worry him or anything like that, feel me?

"Okay." Was all he said. Then the plane started landing.

…..

After we filled the trunk with our suitcases, we stood outside of our rental car. It was a nice, fancy Cadillac SUV, and it was black. The license plate was from New York.

"Do you wanna drive, or do you want me to drive?" Huey asked me.

"You could drive, I don't really give a fuck to be honest." I replied to him, with my signature smirk.

"Toss me the keys." I did as I was told, before climbing into the passenger side of the car. Huey climbed into the driver's seat.

"Damn, I'm too short for this." Huey complained, adjusting the rear view mirror to his line of sight, and moving his seat up, so that he could reach the gas pedal. I snickered at him.

"What the hell is so funny?" Huey snapped, causing me to laugh.

"Nigga…you need to grow." I told him, snickering still. Huey flipped me off.

"Shut the fuck up." He told me before pulling his seat belt on and starting the car. He didn't pull out though. We were sitting there for a good five minutes, until I finally got fed up with waiting.

"Nigga, what the fuck is you sitting here for? Drive!" I snapped impatiently.

"Not until you put your fucking seatbelt on! I don't need niggas dying on me, and then getting sent to jail for it. I'm sure your momma would kill me for it." Huey argued, glaring at me. I sighed before pulling the stupid thing on. Once it clicked, Huey gave a satisfied smirk before pulling out of the parking garage and heading towards our hotel. Suddenly, my phone vibrated. I pulled it out. It was a text from Wuncler. I opened it.

"What does it say?" Huey asked.

"Hold on...it says, 'You guys are registered under the name Johnson, Tasha's last name. Junior is Noland. Enjoy.'Yo why that nigga always forgettin' shit? He's unorganized." I said after reading the text. I put my phone away.

"I don't know. It's quiet. We need some music…let's see…how the fuck do you work this damn radio?" Huey asked himself. I grew shocked. The fuck? I thought this nigga loved peace and quiet.

"I sense your question. We _are_ in the city, so it's only logical that we hear some music, and get used to the loud noisy hustle and bustle." Huey explained, before finally finding the right controls to the advanced stereo, and turned it on. Loud country music blared from it. Huey and I both grimaced.

"No, not that shit, I want…there we go." Huey said satisfied, as some rap music started playing. I looked at him with wide eyes. Damn, this nigga listen to rap music? Da fuck? I thought he was into that meditating shit.

"Nigga, you listen to rap music?" I asked him, astonished.

"Yeah. So?" Huey asked me, as if that was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Well, you always into that meditating shit, so…of course I assumed that you don't listen to _my_ type of music." I argued. Huey rolled his eyes.

"Well, first off, stop assuming shit, and second, nigga hush, this my song." Huey ordered, turning the stereo up. It was playing 0 to 100, by Drake. My surprised expanded even more, when I heard him sing along to the words.

I was mesmerized at how he was calmly bumping to the beat, not caring about anything, and softly singing the song. I liked this song too. It's nice. I like that beat though.

"Riley, stop acting like you ain't never seen a nigga have fun before. Calm down, and enjoy yourself. I know you like this song too." Huey told me, smirking. I rolled my eyes before cranking that shit all the way up. Hell, if he wanna get turnt, then we gon' get turnt! Fuck that!

With the music blaring, we both were singing at the top of our lungs, jamming out to the music. I think I'm starting to like this mission a lot more.

….


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Huey's POV

We finally pulled up to the hotel. Shit, this place was huge. Since it was evening time, all the lights were on, the sun was setting, and it was really nice. I parked the car and proceeded to hop out, but Riley stopped me, by grabbing my hand. I turned to look at him, confusion written on my face.

"Yeah?" I asked, trying to figure out what he wanted.

"Stay." Was all he said. I was about to ask him why, but he had already hopped out of the car and was making his way towards my side of the car. Oh…he wants to help me out of the car. Well, nigga, I could do it my damn self! I'm not _that_ short…

The door to my side of the car opened and Riley stood with his hands out. I shook my head at him, before grabbing his hands and allowed him to help me out of the car. He put one of his hands on my waist to support me and keep me steady as I landed on the ground.

"Thanks." I muttered out before turning to grab the stuff out of the trunk. Once we've got the suitcases out, I closed the trunk and turned to Riley. His maroon eyes mesmerized me for a second. They were gleaming in the light of the setting sun, amplifying their radiance even more. I blinked out of my trance before clearing my throat.

"Ready?" I asked him. He nodded before taking my hand into his.

"Now let's rock! This that shit I'm talking about. All fancy and whatnot. A nigga could get used to this." Riley announced as he looked around the place. For once, I agreed with him. This was a nice hotel we were staying at, and the sunset enhanced its beauty even more. I wonder what it would look like under the stars. We walked through the doors, hand in hand, and immediately guys started staring. Did they forget that I'm holding hands with someone? Does that not signify that I'm taken? _Taken._ That sounds weird…especially with Riley. Well, I guess I can't even say that, cuz we did almost fuck on the plane…but that's him just playing the role of the boyfriend, right?

 _"Stay. God, do you know what you do to me?"_

That question…that couldn't be all a part of acting, right? I grabbed on to Riley's hand tighter, not really enjoying the hungry look that some man was giving me. It was really starting to freak me out. He looked like he wanted to take my clothes off and…do things to me. I felt Riley rub my hand with his thumb comfortingly as we reached the front desk. There was a woman with ginger hair that was shoulder length and was curly. She had tan skin and brown eyes. She looked kind. She gave us a bright smile.

"Hi, last name?" She asked. Riley chimed in, before I could even reply.

"Uh, yeah, we under Johnson." He answered her. Damn, I'm surprised he even remembered that. Usually, I'm always the one having to remember things like that.

"Alright, and you're here for three days, right?" She asked, looking at her computer screen, which I'm guessing, had our information on it.

"Yeah." Riley answered.

"Okay, your room number is 516. Here are your keys. Enjoy your stay." She said cheerfully, smiling at me. I smiled back, although it felt unnatural to me since I usually don't smile at all, trying to act somewhat nice. Just as I went to grab my key, I felt an unfamiliar hand grab my butt and squeeze it. I immediately turned around, punching the unknown person square in the jaw, causing everyone to stop what they were doing and look at what was happening around me. The guy groaned and staggered back. I studied his profile. Instantly, I knew who it was. It was the guy that kept looking at me as if he wanted to fuck me. I was just about to tell him off, when Riley beat me to it.

"Yo, back up nigga! She's mine! As you can CLEARLY see, by the way I'm holding her hand, she's mine goddammit! Take yo' nasty ass paws to some other hoe and keep them things off my girl. C'mon, baby." Riley cooed to me softly, after he'd just told that nigga off. Everyone was silent and watched as he wrapped his arm around my waist, pulling me closer to him. I was utterly…speechless, needless to say. That's the first time he's really…stuck up for me. In the two years that I've known him. Well, I guess that would be because I always beat him to whooping niggas' asses. But still…this right here is something special. Everyone was still looking at us.

"The fuck ya'll looking at? Go on with your lives!" Riley cursed at them. Instead of scrambling and minding their own business, they began to clap. What the hell? Riley growled low in his throat, before hastily pulling me towards the elevator. As soon as we got on, Riley was on high alert to see if any other perv was there, trying to get my ass. I rolled my eyes at his paranoia. No one was on the elevator, so I really don't see what the big deal is.

"Riley, it's okay. Look. No one's here. It's fine." I said to him, rubbing his back soothingly with my free hand.

"But bae, I don't want nobody tryna attack you again." My eyes widened. Did he just call me…bae? Holy shit. I guess Riley noticed too, cuz his eyes widened and his cheeks reddened. He fake coughed and rubbed the back of his neck, like he usually does when he gets nervous about something.

"Riley, it's okay. I don't really mind." I said the last part under my breath. Really, I don't mind. I kind of like it actually. Ssh, don't tell him I said that.

Suddenly, Riley smirked as he turned to face me fully, before taking a step towards me. He grabbed my waist with one hand, while placing his other hand on my face. I felt my face heat up.

"You don't?" He asked me. I mentally pinched myself, trying to keep myself under control. That voice…damn it's so…sexy…oh lord. I subconsciously shook my head no, causing his smirk to widen even more. Shit, I'm in for.

"So you don't mind it when I do this?" Right after he asked that, he softly planted his lips on mine. I closed my eyes, enjoying the moment. It felt right. Every kiss I've shared with him today felt…right. Oh, did I mention he was my first kiss? Ssh, don't tell anyone. I'm serious. I'll decapitate you with my katana. Don't try me.

I hesitantly wrapped my arms around his neck, allowing myself to be kissed.

"Nope." I whispered in between kisses. I felt Riley smirk against my lips, before continuing to kiss me lovingly. He was just about to stick his tongue in my mouth when the elevator doors suddenly opened. We flew apart immediately and noticed we had a small crowd. My cheeks reddened slightly. Shit, I hope they didn't see us…kissing. That would be awkward. And just when I thought we got away with it, an old woman clapped her hands in glee.

"Oh, I just love young love. You both look _wonderful_ together." The woman cooed. Uh…thanks, I guess? I'm not really sure how to respond to that. Luckily, I didn't have to, for Riley did it for me.

"Haha…yeah…that's my…girl." He said sheepishly. Although we were supposed to be acting, I couldn't help but feel annoyed at being called a girl. I'm not a girl! I'm a guy! With a dick! Oops…maybe I shouldn't be saying shit like that…oh well.

Riley hastily grabbed my hand and pulled me, along with our two suitcases out of the elevator. I sighed when I knew that the coast was clear. I was really expecting Riley to let go of my hand, but surprisingly he didn't. In fact, he laced our fingers together, which caused me to blush…again. God, what is with me and the stupid blushing?

"So…we don't have to really start the mission for another 2 hours." Riley started. I looked up at him curiously.

"Yes, I know." I said slowly. Riley blushed slightly. I lightly frowned. Where was he going with this?

"So…you wanna like…chill with a nigga for a lil' while…you know…eat, watch some TV…" Oooh, I see where he's going. He wants to have a little "date" time. Should I do it, or should I not? Is it really worth it?

"Yeah, sure." The reply flew out of my mouth before I could even stop it. Shit! I just sounded too damn eager! What the fuck, brain? You're supposed to be smart, doofus. Yes, I called my brain a doofus…anywaaay, back to the current situation.

Riley smiled at me, before abruptly stopping. I stopped too, and look at him, confused.

"We here. Shit, I hope it's nice and cozy up in there. A nigga wanna chill." Riley said. I shook my head at him before using my key to open the door. As soon as I did, I was slightly taken aback. Everything was really neat. There was a large flat screen Samsung TV, two plush velvet love seats, a plush velvet couch with white throw pillows, and a black coffee table in the middle of the set up. On each side of the couch, there were two small black tables with beautiful lamps on them. To top it off, there was a small crystal chandelier in the ceiling. Hell, we barely even walked in yet, and we're attacked with all this fancy shit!

"Damn…I wasn't expecting all that. Mr. Wuncler's bitch ass really went all out." Riley said, astonished. I nodded in response, looking around. The walls were a creamy white with pictures of flowers and whatever. I made my way to the kitchen, telling Riley to close the door in the process. The kitchen was nice too. There was an electric stove, a big double-door stainless steel refrigerator, the floor was a nice wood tile, and the cabinets were wooden and had beautifully carved designs in them, and the counters were marble. The sink was even all high class and fancy. Damn.

"Should we check the room? Or rooms?" I asked, dumbly. Of course we should, stupid! Isn't that the point of staying at a hotel? To sleep?

"Yeah." Riley replied. We walked to the door of what we assumed was the bedroom. I opened it. Immediately, I was taken aback. There was a king size bed decorated with a bunch of fluffy looking pillows. The bed was made with a white fluffy, warm looking comforter. To the right of the bed, there was a huge window, displaying a beautiful view of the city lights and such. The sun was close to disappearing to another part of the world, and the stars were starting to twinkle behind the orangey haze that was becoming fainter by the minute. Next to the window, there was a small white love seat, and next to the love seat, stood a tall lamp. Next to each side of the bed, there were black nightstands with the same beautiful lamps as the living room. In front of the bed, there was a TV, identical to the one in the living room.

I sat my stuff down and hopped on the bed. I'll check out the bathroom later. Right now, I was feeling a little sleepy. I took my shoes off, and laid on my stomach at the foot of the bed, resting my head in my arms. My eyes traveled up to see Riley standing at the door, hands in his pockets, watching me with a zoned-out look.

"Riley?" I called out softly, snapping him out of his thoughts.

"Huh?" He asked typically. I patted a space next to me on the bed, indicating for him to come over. He pushed himself from off the wall and came to lay down next to me. I turned onto my side, staring into his eyes. It seemed to become an activity of mine. Every time I get the chance, I stare into his eyes. I don't know what it is, but his eyes just mesmerize me. They're the exact same color as mine, I know, but…something about them just draw me into them. I was so lost in thought, that I didn't really register a pair of soft lips locking on mine, until a few moments after it happened. My eyes widened at first, but then closed when Riley drew me closer to him. Suddenly, we switched positions. He was on top, and I was on bottom. We were kissing passionately, not giving a fuck about anything else around us. This moment felt…right. I'm thoroughly enjoying this. To be honest, I think I really actually like Riley as more…than a best friend/partner. I don't know…I think eventually we're gonna have to talk about it, because we've been kissing when we are out of public too…well it was mostly Riley's doing, but still. And yes, that's what we are _supposed_ to do, but it seemed as if we were doing it because we actually… _wanted_ to.

We slowly broke the kiss, panting slightly for air. We just laid in each other's arms for a while, staring into the other person's eyes, losing ourselves in the maroon pools. I felt Riley start twirling with my hair, with a nervous look in his eyes. I frowned slightly at that.

"What's wrong?" I asked curiously. Riley continued twirling with my hair until he breathed out a sigh, staring back into my eyes again. I noticed he had a small blush on his face.

"It's just…you know how I'm all anti-gay and shit?" He asked me. I frowned, but nodded nonetheless. What does he mean by that?

"Yeah." I say slowly, trying to urge him into telling me more information.

"Well…you see…ever since I had to play the boyfriend in this shit…when we first started…you know, kissing and shit, I kinda sort of…had second thoughts about gay shit and…I…it's complicated." Riley stammered through. I gave him a long look, trying to process what he just said to me. So basically, he's saying that he's having some sort of feelings for me…right?

"So…you're saying that…you're gay?" Immediately Riley blushed, sitting up abruptly.

"No! I mean, yes! I mean, no! _Sigh,_ I don't know…" Riley trailed off, scratching his head. I scratched my head, hating the feeling of giddiness and…other shit that _revolutionists_ aren't supposed to feel that was running through my veins. Or in my case, retired.

"Riley, don't worry about it. It's only for the mission. And then you can go back to being all anti-gay or whatever." I say to him, trying to reassure him, even though it felt kind of…strained. I watched as he smiled softly, before he got up from straddling me and grabbed the TV remote, turning it on. I rolled over back onto my stomach and watched as he flipped through the channels. I don't really watch TV much…unless it's like 60 minutes or whatever, then…yeah I don't watch TV. Suddenly, Riley stopped on a certain channel that grasped my attention. It was…SpongeBob. I groaned.

"Seriously?" I asked, burying my head into one of the fluffy pillows that I'd grabbed earlier. It's soft, and fluffy, just like how it looks.

"Nigga, it's SpongeBob. That shit's funny." Riley defended. I rolled my eyes.

"It's stupid and ignorant, that's what it is." I replied, closing my eyes. I could practically hear him roll his eyes at me, but I don't care. I'm just sleepy. And sleepy and Huey don't mix after a little while. I was just about to doze off when I felt the bed shift, indicating that Riley moved, and felt an arm wrap around my waist, pulling me close. I buried myself in the crook of Riley's neck, inhaling his scent, which smelled like Old Spice, and sighed out, relaxing again. I felt Riley stroke my hair, which instantly caused me to relax even more. Don't tell anyone this, but the only person I allow to play in my hair anytime they want is him.

"Remember, we can't sleep for too long. We gonna have to get ready for that mission in an hour in a half." Riley whispered. I rolled my eyes. Did he have to remind me? Ugh.

"Yes, Riley, I know." I whispered back.

"Okay, just making sure." I buried my face deeper, feeling Riley's hand travel from my hair to my butt. I sighed again. Again, don't tell anyone this, but I like it when he touches my butt. It oddly comforts me. Weird, right?

"Has anyone told you that you got a nice ass?" Riley suddenly asked. I frowned and sat up abruptly. Wait…what?!

"Excuse me?" I blurted out. Riley's eyes widened, and a huge blush took over his cheeks. He scratched his head.

"Uhh…I mean…I ain't say nothin'. I don't know what the fuck you talkin' bout." He was looking any and everywhere but me. I rolled my eyes at him.

"Yeah, okay. I guess it was the ghost in here that just asked me if anyone's told me that I had a nice ass."

"Yeah, maybe." Riley had his hand over his face as he finally looked at me with raised eyebrows. I shook my head at him before laying down on my back. I felt Riley shift, and he moved closer to me.

"So, you still ain't answer my question, _Tasha_ …" Riley whispered playfully in my ear, placing his hand over my exposed belly. I tensed when he started rubbing it. Yes guys, I'm very ticklish.

"I don't know what you're talking about, _Junior_." I said. Riley laughed in a low, husky tone, which sent my nerved spiraling. And the way he was rubbing my belly didn't help either. He gently bit the shell of my ear, and started stroking my sides. I jerked out of his grip and sat up, hugging my sides, willing the tingling sensation to go away. I was trying to fight off the smile that somehow permanently plastered itself on my face. Riley raised an eyebrow at me.

"What's good with you?" He asked. I gave him a look that said, "Are you serious?"

"What's good with _you_?"

"Nothing. You on the other hand now…I think you got turrets or something cuz…" Riley raised both eyebrows at me, and gestured to the way I was holding myself. I rolled my eyes at him.

"I do _not_."

"Nah, nah, wait, scratch that. Yo' ass is ticklish, that's what it is." Riley sat up and scooted closer to me.

"No I'm not, I just…" I looked away from him, trying to conceal the blush that was forming on my cheeks. Dammit, Huey, must you make every goddamn thing obvious? I felt a pair of arms wrap around me and pull me in close to a body that was none other than Riley's. His hand grabbed my chin and gently turned my face to meet his.

"What, you embarrassed, _Tasha_?" He asked me. I tried to advert my eyes from his, but I found myself getting lost in them. I watched as a look of amusement took over them, and then it was replaced with a lustful look. I watched as he bit his lip and leaned in closer to me. I couldn't move. It was like I was in a trance. My eyelids began to feel heavy, and Riley's started lowering too as his face got dangerously closer to mine.

"It's okay. I won't judge." He whispered before capturing my lips in his. I felt goosebumps rise on my skin as Riley's hands started feeling me up. I felt myself grip onto Riley's shirt as we kissed each other passionately. Riley broke away from the kiss and started kissing me down my neck. I let out a shaky moan when he started sucking fiercely at one particular spot on my neck. A spot that turned me on brutally. I tilted my head backwards to allow him more access.

"Mm, you like that, don't you?" Riley whispered against my neck. I felt his hand slowly inch its way up my shirt. I bit my lip and gripped his hoodie harder, and squeezed my eyes shut as his fingers started tweaking with my nipple.

"Oh…" I whispered, relaxing my facial expression. Riley laughed a slow, soft laugh, and captured my lips in a gentle kiss once again. He removed his hand from under my shirt, and trailed it up my thigh, getting dangerously closer to my lower regions. Riley broke away from the kiss, and the both of us looked down and watched as his hand trailed a little higher. Then, we both looked up at each other.

"Can I touch you here?" He whispered, his hand stopping at a certain spot on my thigh to caress it. I didn't trust my voice at the moment, so I nodded. His hand trailed up a little higher, and right where he was about to touch me, a loud nose broke us out of our trance.

"DALALALALALALALALA!"

"AAAAAAAAH!" We both yelled at the same time and jumped out of each other's arms with wide eyes. We turned to look at where the source of noise was coming from and saw that it was SpongeBob and Patrick blowing bubbles together. They were laughing at how the bubbles would pop. I groaned.

"You honestly think this shit is hilarious?" I asked Riley out of frustration, flopping unceremoniously down on the bed. Riley looked down at me and smirked, before grabbing the remote and turning the TV off.

"Only when I'm in the mood for it, though." Riley sighed and laid down next to me. He pulled me closer to him. I turned to face him, and he pulled me even closer to him. I felt myself yawn, my forgotten drowsiness taking over me again. I closed my eyes and basked in the warm heat Riley, or I'm sorry, _Junior_ was providing for me.

"Night, night, _Tasha_." Riley whispered.

"Night, night, _Junior_." I whispered. Riley chuckled softly. I enjoyed the vibration of it. He squeezed my butt in return. Then, I finally dozed off.

…..


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Riley's POV

When I woke up, the room was spinning. Yo, this shit is really making my head hurt. Lemme close my damn eyes, and try to make this shit go away. I waited for a good ten seconds, and then I opened my eyes. Okay, good. Nothing's spinning. Now, where the fuck am I? I took one good look at the bed I was laying on, then on the chairs and stuff, and realized that I was at the hotel. I looked down and saw that Huey was gone. Huey? Damn, where did he go? I rubbed my eyes and sat up and yawned. I coulda sworn that nigga was just here a minute ago before I…oh yeaaahhh….niggas fell asleep. I stretched and cracked my back. Aaaaaaahhh. That shit felt good my nigga. Now….what the fuck was I going to do? Right. Figuring out where Huey bitch ass is.

"Huey?" I called, standing from the bed. Yo, real shit, that bed comfortable as fuck. My nigga, that shit had me snoring. Niggas was slobbin' and shit. That shit got me riiiighht. Ya niggas gotta get on the wave. Ya gotta get on the wave, boi.

"I'm in the bathroom!" Huey shouted from behind the closed bathroom door. Oh….shit, duh. I walked up to the door, and placed my hand on the knob.

"Is yo' ass decent? Can I come in?" I asked him. I gotta ask. Shit, lord knows what the hell he's doing. He could be playing with his secret vibrator for all I know. Suddenly, slight chills went up my spine, and a certain hot feeling shot in between my legs at the thought of him doing something so…Riley. Snap the fuck out of it, nigga. Damn, I think somebody slipped a molly in my drink while I was on the plane. Bruh, see, this why my ass got trust issues. Niggas always doing something to your food or drinks, like….feel me? Niggas was just tryna chill, and bitches just wanna come in and spike people's drinks up and shit when they just wanna chill and fuck up they whole mojo. Aggy. Real aggy.

"Yeah. You can come in. I'm decent." I turned the knob and opened the door. There Huey stood in front of the grand ass mirror, screwing the cap on to what looked like lip gloss. Laughter started bubbling up inside me, but I contained that shit. I mean, I still can't get over the fact that he gotta be a slut for three days, but hey, karma is a bitch they say. Karma getting his ass back for being so damn mean. Damn Karma, why you gotta be so cold? Huey couldn't have been that bad….nah fuck outta here, thank you Karma! That nigga is such a cold hearted bully, my nigga. I wonder why he so mean anyway. Huey stood there looking in the mirror with the meanest glare I've ever seen. See my nigga? See? This is the exact shit I be talking about. I blinked a couple of times. The fuck is his problem? Is he glaring at me?

"The hell wrong witchu?" I asked him. He rolled his eyes.

"This…is disgusting." He said, grabbing a brush. Then he began to brush his hair. I watched him for a little while, until the shit got caught. He started fighting with it, and finally I sighed.

"Gimme the damn brush."

"No, I got i-"

"Just gimme the brush." I took the brush from his ass, picked him up, sat him on top of the counter, facing me, and worked it through the knot in his hair until it was knot-free. I continued doing lazy strokes in his hair, just chillin' with it. He has some really nice hair, to be honest. Damn, bitches wish they had hair like his. Sleek, shiny, thick, and nap-free for the most part. Ain't no beady beads in this nigga hair. When I looked at him, I noticed he was staring down at his nails. I placed the black brush by his side, and looked at him. And subconsciously placed my hand on his thigh.

"Yo, what's good witchu?" I asked him quietly. This time, my thumb was rubbing circles on it. He has some soft ass skin. His brown-skin ass. Lookin' like a fuckin' snack….yo I be around Cindy too much, real talk.

"Nothing. Just thinking."

"About?" Huey's eyes trailed up to meet mine.

"Why? I mean, why is it so important to you, Riley?" He asked. I didn't really focus much on the bitch ass question. I focused more on his facial features. He's soft. And he looks….pretty, with all the make-up. Yeah…he'da made one hell of a fine bitch, if he was a bitch. I sighed, and placed my hands on either side of him.

"Can a nigga be curious for once? Sheesh. Sometimes a nigga would just like to know what their partner is thinkin' about. You thinkin' 'bout sex? That's why you starin' at cha nails like a little teenaged hoe?" I asked, with a smirk on my face. Haha, I bet he is. I barely dodged as Huey lunged his fist at me.

"Aye! Aye, nigga I was playin', chill the fuck out!" I exclaimed, my heart racing. Damn! Got me over here fearing for my life.

"Not funny. Let's go." Huey hopped off of the counter, and fixed his skirt. "Damn, I fucking hate this skirt." He muttered under his breath. _'It looks so good on yo' ass, though…'_ Damn with these thoughts, bro.

"Yo, nigga, you need to chill the fuck out." I told him as he walked out of the bathroom, his heels clicking briefly before the sound got muffled by the carpet. I couldn't help but stare at the way his ass moved when he walked. I watched as he grabbed the small black handbag and placed it on the bed. He leaned over on the bed, which made his back arch a little bit, and his ass look nice and round, and -Riley! I shook my head, trying to block all types of dirty images trying to come into my mind, out. He emptied out all of the contents of the bag, which was a gun, wallet, and keys.

"Damn, where the hell is my-oh." Huey picked up his phone off the bed, and went on it. His hair cascaded around his body, and the soft glow of his phone illuminated on his face. My eyes traveled to his ass. Subconsciously, I licked my lips at the sight. Damn yo, I don't know what it is about that ass but it makes me wanna-

"Alright. Are you ready?" Huey abruptly straightened up. He was facing me, and looked stoic as hell.

"Uh…" My cheeks started getting hot, as my eyes looked at them sexy ass curves…yooo. I don't know what's going on, but something ain't right.

"Hey, are you good? You look a little…off. You better not be sick, Riley." Huey warned, walking over to me. Once he got in front of me, he put his hand on my forehead.

"Well. No temperature, although you feel a little warm." While Huey was in the process of trying to diagnose me, my eyes took the chance to rake in the sight of his body. My hands automatically gripped themselves onto his hips, and pulled his body closer to me. Huey paused in mid sentence, and his eyes widened. I don't know when or how, but it was like a whole 'nother spirit came over me, and took old me out.

"Uh…" Huey was asking me something, and his face was in a frown, but I couldn't think straight. He smelled sweet, and delicious. I felt his skin under my fingertips, and all I wanted to do was feel more of it. I bit my lip slightly.

"You know, we ain't gotta go just yet." My voice came out extremely low and husky, and it even surprised me. Woah…aiiight. I like it, I like it. Huey's eyes widened.

"Yeah we-" My hands traveled to his ass and gave it a firm squeeze. My eyes traveled to his neck. His mocha colored skin….so soft, and…sweet. One of my hands gripped his hair gently, and tilted his head to the right slightly, so that I can get a good angle at his neck.

"Nah. We don't." I whispered, and gently kissed him on the crook of his neck. Huey paused completely, and I don't know why, but that shit made me want to keep going, and explore him. I kissed him all the way up until I got just centimeters above his lips.

"Not right this second, at least. He doesn't have to know." The look in Huey's wide eyes made me smirk, and gently, I kissed Huey's lips. So soft….and covered in gloss. My hand left his hair, and went back to his hips as I pulled him even closer to me. Huey had no choice but to place his hands on my chest, and slowly he started to relax. He gasped when I squeezed his ass again, and I took that chance to slowly slide my tongue into his mouth. I explored every angle, and then gently tugged at his bottom lip with my teeth, before releasing.

"You like that?" I asked him huskily, playing with the waistband of his skirt. Huey's eyelids were lowered as he looked at me. He looked unsure in a way, and it turned me on as he looked from side to side.

"I…" He trailed off, biting his lip.

"You what? You don't know? Well, let's find out." I picked him up, and wrapped his legs around my waist before laying him down on the bed. I was just about to get it in, when Huey's phone blared loudly. We both paused, and our eyes opened wide. I blinked slowly, and then realized what position we were in. Oh shit…

"Oh, shit, uh…" I quickly got off him, and in a split second, Huey was up in a respectable position and talking on his phone. Immediately I went over to my bag and sprayed some cologne on myself. Then I walked back over to where Huey was. His hair was a little frizzy, and I had the urge to just fix it. So, I did just that. Huey jumped a little bit, but then he relaxed. I stepped back when I was finished.

"Hello?" He said. As the conversation went on, his face begin to frown. First of all, who the hell is he talking to?

 _"Who you talking to?"_ I mouthed.

 _"Wuncler."_ He mouthed back. "Yes….no…okay….o-…okay….no. Yeah, he's here…..no we're not there yet, we're on the way…yes, I know. Alright…..NO! No, none of that…..okay…..bye." Huey rolled his eyes and hung up the phone.

"What the hell happened? The fuck is that nigga talking about?" I asked him.

"Well, he was basically telling me how he wanted me to give him the information, and asked if you were gone, and then asked if we were at the place, and that's basically it." Huey said. He's holding something back.

"Well, what else did he say? Cuz he obviously said some crazy ass shit to make you shout randomly. So, cough up, _Tasha_." I smirked playfully.

"He asked if we were fucking, and I told him no. Now, let's go." Wait, wait, wait, wait…. _what?!_ He asked if we were _who_?

"Aight, let's just fucking bounce before shit get mad awkward." I went straight to the mirror and fixed my cream colored sweater. I had that on, dark jeans, and Timbs. I looked fire.

"Uh, before we bounce, what are we gonna do about your hair?" Huey asked randomly. I turned around.

"Whatchu mean?" I asked him, frowning. The hell you mean what are we gonna do with my hair? Leave it the way it is…da fuck?

"I mean, you can't walk around with that hairstyle. That is your signature look. We're supposed to be unrecognizable….remember?" Huey raised a brow at me. I sucked my teeth.

"Man, whatever." I waved a hand at him, and turned back to the mirror. I continued fixing myself up, and looking at myself in the mirror, acting like a lightskin nigga. When I ain't hear shit, I turned back around to see Huey giving me the same damn look. Yo, fuck outta here, I'm not doing shit to my hair! My hair look beasty. Just got my shits done, c'mon now.

"Sit." Huey said to me. I sucked my teeth.

"But-"

"Sit." I sucked my teeth and sighed. Yo, I swear, there is no getting over on this dude. It's like, he got all the power in his hands. With a comb in hand, he walked over to me, and climbed on top of the mattress. He sat on his knees, and began to take my beasty ass braids out.

"Damn, man….what the fuck are you gonna do with it, anyways?" I asked. Does this nigga even know how to…oh, right. Them bitches taught him earlier.

"You will see. Now, shut up, and chill out." He replied. I tried not to cringe as he combed my braids out, one by one. I'm tender headed as fuck, and now especially since my braids were kinda tight, this shit ode hurt. Like, on some real shit.

After a good twenty minutes, since this nigga's fingers were flying across my head, my hair was done.

"Alright. All set." I got up, and got a good look at myself. I look so fire right now. I had two braids in instead of multiple going straight back, with little braids going into the big braids.

"Oh, shit. Yo, thank you. My shit look bomb. How the fuck…yo you learn fast. You sure you wasn't doing this shit your whole life?" I asked him. Huey had his hand bag and phone and keys in hand, and was ready to go.

"Yeah. I'm sure." I nodded my head at him.

"I like it, I like it."

"Yeah? Well, c'mon we gotta go. Let's go get this shit over with." Huey turned to open the door to the room. Then we were on our way out of the hotel, and bounced in the car. Aight, let's hope for the best. We went down the elevator, and through the lobby. There was a couple of niggas staring a little too hard at Huey, with a nasty rapist look on their face, and I grabbed Huey's waist and pulled him closer to me. Huey gave me a confused look. There was another nigga looking at him, so, I had to go into boyfriend mode.

"You so sext, baby." I grabbed his chin and pulled him in for a kiss. Huey let out a short surprised gasp, but then he seemed to get what was going on, and shyly kissed me back. When we pulled away, that nigga, who was white by the way, was giving me the dirtiest look, and I flashed him my signature grin.

"Gotta look out for the ladies, ya know?" I mocked him. He flipped me the bird, and left. Yeah, go on with cha stank ass. Don't look at my girl like that! Well, uh…ya know what I mean. Just playin' the role…hehe…right? He…

"Okay, Junior, c'mon, I think we're good now. Let's go." Huey, or should I say _Tasha_ , grabbed my hand, and we went to the car.


End file.
